


You are the Poison I Need

by staristired



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloebug, Comfort, F/F, Family Issues, Rated T for language, im chloebug garbage in a castle dumpster, ladybug is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staristired/pseuds/staristired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you expect someone so good to fall in love with you when you are so bad?"</p><p>Ladybug was just there to help Chloe feel safe at night. She really didn't expect herself to need Chloe as much as Chloe needed her. She never expected any of Chloe's words to hurt again.<br/>Chloe knew she wanted Ladybug there, but she never thought that she would need her there. She never thought that she could hurt two people so much in one go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude

Chloe was sleeping in her room at 2AM. Ladybug did not know that.

Ladybug had been going after an akuma since 4 in the afternoon, and she had no idea where the akuma was or how to fight a person who kept camouflaging with any plants around it. The only way to sort of get a clue is to find out the reason on why it was akumatized. Ladybug usually wouldn’t visit Chloe, but being the master akumatizer she is, Chloe was always on the suspect list.

Chloe rubbed her eyes to the knocking on one of her balcony doors. She sat up quickly, a bit scared. She didn’t want to scream just yet. While reaching for her baseball bat under one of her pillows, she noticed the human like shadow that was tapping on the glass. Chloe got out of her bed and approached the screen with her bat held high, ready to attack.

“Chloe, it’s me,” Ladybug said. Chloe smiled and threw her bat down on the floor to open the screen door.

“Ladybug?” Chloe smiled at her.

“Hi, Chloe. I have some questions for you, and I wouldn’t be surprised if you have some for me.”

“Why would I?”

“It’s 2 in the morning, and I’m sneaking into your room.”

“You’re always welcome to sneak into my room, Ladybug.” Ladybug stayed silent at the comment and gave a small frown. This was when Ladybug finally took note of Chloe’s appearance. She had her hair down, and she wasn’t wearing much but a pink sports bra and short shorts. Ladybug turned to face the glass doors. She couldn’t deal with this right now, and she didn’t know why she couldn’t and why her face was hot.

“Okay, Chloe. Before I ask you more serious questions, I’ve developed more questions in the 20 seconds that I’ve been here. Why in the world would you open a door for a potential robber in the first place? I understand that you had the baseball bat, but you only were going to have to hit them if they broke in. Also, aren’t you rich enough to buy pajamas or something?”

“What if they opened the door as I went up to them? Wha- Ladybug!” Chloe let out an aggravated noise that gave Ladybug a small smirk. She had won. “Okay. It’s two in the morning, and you’re questioning what I do while I’m half asleep and how I dress or do not dress. What do you want?” Chloe was a bit ticked off, and she rarely ever used this tone with her. She really did press some buttons.

“This is about the akuma, Sumac. I wanted to ask if you ticked off anyone who likes plants lately.”

“Why am I suspect?”

“Chloe, you aren’t exactly… an angel.”

“So you’re calling me an asshole?”

“No no no,” Ladybug shook her head. She was still looking at the glass doors, so she didn’t know how angry Chloe’s face looked at the moment. “I’m just saying because you’re usually always… around when there’s an akuma lurking through Paris. I just need a clue to find out how to defeat it.”

“You’re Ladybug. Look harder,” Chloe said. Ladybug took in one deep breath to stop herself from snapping at Chloe and turned around to look at the blonde. Ladybug closed her open mouth and decided not to speak when she realized that the look on Chloe’s face wasn’t anger, but hurt. “I’m sorry that I can’t help you this time.”

Was… Chloe Bourgeois… apologizing? For something that she didn’t even do? That question flashed past Marinette’s eyes as Chloe disappeared deeper into her dark room and crawled into her bed.

“Ladybug. Can you please lock the screen door before you leave?” Chloe asked before she let out a yawn. Ladybug couldn’t help but yawn right after her.

“Yeah. Night, Chloe,” Ladybug said before leaving. She decided it was best for her to go home like Chat Noir did an hour ago.

* * *

 

It was in her watering can. Marinette and Adrien missed roughly about 3 hours of school in the morning to finally get rid of the akuma, but they finally cleansed the botanist who was called strange for their love of plants.

Marinette was exhausted throughout class, and she was ready to go home when the bell rang. As she walked outside of class, Chloe came up to her without Sabrina at her side for once. Marinette didn’t care enough to scan for the red head and looked directly at Chloe, to get the conversation over with as soon as she possibly could. She felt nauseous whenever she had to speak with her.

“What’s with those eye bags, Marinette?” Chloe mocked her. Marinette regretted not only not walking away, but her whole existence.

“Chloe, I’m tired. Please go away,” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I’m leaving alright, to get the beauty sleep you’ve never gotten,” she said as she walked away laughing loudly as always.

Rich people always laugh the loudest.

Marinette wondered what Chloe’s ultimate goal was. She was daddy’s little princess, but eventually, Chloe was going to have to build up her life for the future. But what had built up in her heart and mind that made her the rotten person she is?

She was too tired to contemplate on someone as irrelevant as Chloe.

When she got home, she laid down in her bed to close her eyes for a nap. It was Friday, it had been a really long week, and she deserved it. She was 16 now and she hadn’t gotten sick of being Ladybug. Not once. She wasn’t as tired as she used to be but for some reason, all the recent interactions with Chloe as both Marinette and Ladybug had been even more exhausting than anything else.

Chloe had lured Ladybug into her room at least twice that week on purpose because she didn’t feel safe. She ended up staying in the room until the blonde fell asleep. She didn’t know why she agreed to, but she did somewhat enjoy being in the same room as Chloe without wanting to rip out her throat and drag her around Paris. She has to admit, Chloe didn’t look so evil when she was asleep. Unfortunately, it’d take her forever to fall asleep. Who knows what Chloe was thinking of as she laid in bed, but it sure as heck wasn’t letting her sleep.

She woke up two hours later to Tikki who kept slamming her tiny body against her face to wake her up.

 “Wake up, Marinette! Alya is here!” Tikki said. Marinette groaned and rubbed her eyes as Tikki went to go hide.

“Hey, Mari!” Alya practically screamed as she entered.

“Hey, Alya,” Marinette yawned. She sat up in her bed as Alya took her swivel chair and moved to where she and Marinette were sitting across from each other.

“I have some strange news, like, weird.”

“If this is about Adrien’s possible chance of doing underwear mode-“

“No, not that! Chloe came up to me in the morning when you weren’t here.”

“What did she say about me?”

“Nothing. She asked me about Ladybug actually.” _She still said something about me._

“Why?”

“I’m guessing it has to do with my Ladyblog. She asked me if I had Ladybug’s contact information, and she _bugged_ me about it for quite a while. I don’t have any though, so I just kept telling her to fuck off.”

“Amazing,” Marinette said in a monotonous voice. She didn’t want to think about Chloe right when she woke up from a really good nap.

“Why are you taking a nap on a Friday afternoon?”

“I’m tired. It’s been a very long week.”

“You’ve been missing so much school, though? Why are you tired?”

“I’m not sure,” Marinette lied. Alya stayed gossiping with Marinette for about two hours, and Marinette blocked out most of it. Alya left because Marinette fell asleep in the middle of the conversation.

* * *

After every night patrol, Ladybug swung by Chloe’s place. She had requested that Ladybug do it just in case she didn’t feel safe. Out of the five times she’s done it, she only stayed twice. She just walked in this time, not bothering to knock. Chloe left her balcony doors open on the days that she knew that Ladybug would be on patrol.

“I’m here, Bourgeois,” Ladybug said as she entered the dark room. “Do you need me to stay, or can I leave?” Ladybug saw light from the bedside table. Chloe’s phone was being blown up with text messages. Chloe was under the covers, crying. “I’m guessing I’m going to stay.” This isn’t exactly how she wanted to spent her Saturday night.

She walked over and looked at the phone. It was her dad. He wasn’t in Paris at the moment. She didn’t want to snoop any further, so she decided to deal with Chloe. She pulled off the covers and saw Chloe curled up in a ball. Her hair was wet, and she was wearing decent pajamas.

“You’re going to catch a cold,” Ladybug told her.

“I caught one yesterday,” Chloe mumbled a response. She sounded horrible.

“You sound fucking horrible,” Ladybug joked around. She laid down next to Chloe’s trembling body. The blanket was on the floor.

“I hope you never have kids,” Chloe said. “You’d just be another horrible parent out there.” _Ouch._

Nah, nothing Chloe says can hurt her.

“What makes you say that?”

“I have a cold, you ripped the blankets off from me, I’m crying, and you won’t ask what’s wrong.” Man, Bourgeois was blunt. But Ladybug was an asshole to her, so it evened out their relationship.

Ladybug rolled her eyes,” What’s wrong?”

“You don’t care.” Ladybug was ready to drag her around Paris.

“I care a little bit.”

“No you don’t.”

“You’re acting like a child, Chloe. If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t come here every other night to make you feel safe. I care about all the civilians in Paris, and trust me, you’re not just another one.”

Chloe shifted her body to look at Ladybug. She was still in fetal position. She looked better without all her makeup.

“You look better without your ugly ass makeup,” Ladybug told her.

“You’re really mean sometimes, Ladybug,” Chloe mumbled as she started wiping off the tears on her face.

“Like you aren’t.”

“You don’t know me outside this room, Ladybug. I’m a good person. A lot of people love me.” Ladybug didn’t want to give her identity away, so she stayed silent.

“So are you going to tell me why you were crying or just stay silent for the rest of the night and take 12 years to fall asleep?” Ladybug asked her. Chloe dragged her body to the other end of the bed.

“Give me my blankets,” Chloe told her. She coughed afterwards. Ladybug got up and threw the blanket on her. It was still in a ball, and it was only covering her face. She started to feel a little bad after she realized that Chloe wasn’t going to fix it, so she picked it up and properly covered Chloe. Being a superhero was sure a fun time.

Ladybug went on the other end of her bed and went under the covers. She wanted to sleep, too. She took a while to go to sleep, though. Chloe’s crying kept her awake.

 

 


	2. The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for one more thing now. Nothing bad.

Ladybug woke up with wet hair on her face. It smelled like expensive shampoo. It didn’t have a fruit scent or anything like that. It just smelled expensive, and it wasn’t hers unless she’s been a blonde all along. She was lying down with her back flat on the bed and one of her arms was asleep. Mostly because Chloe Bourgeois was lying on top of it. She sighed and used her other arm to brush off Chloe’s hair to the side and gently pulled her arm from under Chloe’s body that was lying on Chloe’s side and facing away from Ladybug. Ladybug then realized something.

The room was bright. Too bright. Not 4AM bright.

“10AM… my mom is going to kill me,” Ladybug gasped as she looked at the clock next to Chloe’s bed. She then looked in the mirror next to Chloe’s bed. She was in her civilian clothes. “Tikki,” she whispered,” where are you?”

“Right here,” Tikki said as she came from under a pillow. “Let’s transform and leave before Chloe sees you.” Marinette nodded in agreement as she went into Chloe’s restroom to transform.

When Ladybug got out, Chloe was still asleep. “She must have stayed up pretty late,” Ladybug whispered to herself. She felt obligated to leave a note, but then again, she never has. She’s always just got up and left. Plus, there was no time. Her parents were probably worried sick.

She left Chloe’s room as she locked the balcony doors behind her. She made sure that there wasn’t any civilians paying attention before heading home.

She detransformed on her balcony before going down into her room. The body form that she made out of pillows on her bed was still made. She changed into her pajamas and let down her hair before going downstairs.

“Good morning,” she said as she went into the living room. She gave out a fake yawn and gave her mother a kiss.

“Someone slept in. I was about to go wake you up,” her mother smiled. Marinette felt so relieved that she hadn’t noticed.

“I stayed up late talking to Alya,” Marinette said. She bit her tongue. She hated lying.

“That’s fine. It’s not a school day or anything,” she told her. “Now please, go brush your teeth and eat something.” They both laughed as Marinette made her way to the restroom. When she entered her bedroom and changed, Tikki sat on Marinette’s desk. She was about to design a few dresses. She wasn’t hungry.

“You’re getting more comfortable around Chloe,” Tikki told her.

“Yeah, I guess. I can’t let this happen again though. I’ve never left this late. I’m just lucky she didn’t wake up before I did,” Marinette replied as she rested her head against her hand. “Actually, Tikki,” Marinette raised an eyebrow,” why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I tried, I promise!” Tikki said,” But you wouldn’t even budge. Chloe eventually got really close to your body, and I was scared that she would wake up and see us both.”

“I’m sorry, Tikki,” Marinette groaned. “I’ve just been so tired, and I ended up falling asleep next to her.”

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this, and I think it’s time, Marinette. I know it’s Chloe we’re talking about, the meanest girl in Paris, the girl you hate, the girl that wants Adrie-“

“Okay, Tikki, I’m pretty sure I know who you’re talking about. What’s your point?”

“You’re really mean to her as Ladybug. You’re her super hero, and you’re being super mean to her. It’s not the way Ladybug is supposed to be.”

“I stay with her a few hours every other night, though. I could be sleeping in those few hours.”

“You’re still mean.”

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed in defeat,” I guess I am.” She bit her lip.

“You’re not as mean as her so don’t get so bummed out, but I think Chloe isn’t exactly going through the best time of her life right now.” Marinette didn’t reply. Chloe had been crying very often and last night, she did see the scene between her and her dad.

“I think it’s because she’s so bitter to me as Marinette that I just can’t be nice to her as Ladybug.”

“It’s just easier for you to bite her back as Ladybug because you know that it’ll hurt her more.”

“Stop exposing me,” Marinette laughed nervously. What Tikki had just said hit her like a ton of bricks. Tikki knew she had done her job, and they both stayed quiet until Marinette had to stop designing dresses.

-

Chloe was blowing her nose for the hundredth time that night. Her father wasn’t getting home until Friday, and she felt so alone. Of course, he wasn’t the best company, but he was someone. She had woken up without Ladybug once again, and it always sort of pulled on her heartstrings. She was there in the night and gone by morning. Then again, she’s sort of grown a bit in the past few days and realized that nobody really owes her anything and everything just for being the mayor’s daughter. It was 11 and the moon was out. She was out on the balcony with shorts, a camisole, and a thin sweater. She didn’t have shoes on, so her feet were cold. She didn’t feel like moving inside to get some slippers or socks though. She felt as if the moon would be gone when she returned.

She saw a familiar shadow jumping in the distance on the roofs. The moon made her see the pigtails moving along with the figure that was much smaller than the shadows. She knew it was Ladybug right away. Unless Chat Noir decided to try a new hairstyle.

Chloe didn’t feel like talking, but she was glad that Ladybug was there.

“You’re going to make your cold worse,” Ladybug told her. Ladybug positioned herself next to Chloe who was leaning on the balcony ledge with her arms up on it. Ladybug did the same too, and she looked up at the moon. “Do you need me to stay tonight?”

There wasn’t a reply.

“Do you feel safe tonight?”

Not even a head motion.

Ladybug bit her lip, “Do you want me to keep you company?” Chloe nodded her head ‘yes’. “Okay but please, let’s go inside, you’re not going to want to wake up for school tomorrow if you’re all sick.”

“Alright,” Chloe said before looking at the moon one last time. Ladybug felt her heart drop as she realized how pretty Chloe looked under the moonlight without all her heavy makeup. She shook off the thoughts as she followed Chloe inside. Chloe laid down on her bed and motioned Ladybug to join her. The blankets were still undone from the day before. Chloe scooted over to the other end of the bed to leave a space between her and Ladybug.

“The space is pointless after you fall asleep you know,” Ladybug said as she sat down on _her_ end of the bed. “I woke up with wet hair on my face.”

“My hair takes a good while to dry,” Chloe said, avoiding Ladybug’s point.

“I noticed.”

“At what time did you leave?” They were having this conversation without even looking at each other. They were both just looking ahead into Chloe’s lit bedroom.

“10. I fell asleep for too long.”

“Why didn’t you just stay?”

“I have a life outside of Ladybug, Chloe. We all have parents, and mine would have been really worried if they noticed that I was gone. What time did you wake up?”

“It was 11. Almost 12.” There was a brief silence before Chloe asked something Ladybug would have rather avoided.

“What’s your life outside of Ladybug like?”

_Let’s see, I hate you, you hate me, my life is filled with hatred from you, I try nog go let you bully me, you don’t succeed, I hate you, I really do hate you. Also, you keep trying to marry my dream boy._

“I don’t think I can tell you.”

“Why’s that? Do you think I’ll tell everyone? I have enough money. I don’t need to sell information.”

“It’s not that. I just…”

“If you’re going to lie, lie quickly.”

“I wasn’t going to lie.” Ladybug bit her tongue. Chloe looked at her for the first time in a while.

“You were. I may not know who you are behind the mask, but I know Ladybug pretty well.”

“Not as much as you think.” They were quiet for another while.

“Did you say I looked prettier without makeup?” Chloe suddenly asked. Ladybug was so glad that the mask hid most of her blush. Chloe was glad that the lights were on.

“I-I didn’t say that,” Ladybug corrected her,” I said you looked better.”

“Same thing.”

“Not really. Saying that you looked prettier would have needed me to think that you are pretty in the first place.”

“Oh.”

Ladybug felt the hurt in Chloe’s word stab her throat. She remembered her conversation with Tikki from earlier and sighed. Her mind was telling her that she didn’t mean this at all, but her heart knew it was a true statement.

“You’re actually really beautiful Chloe,” Ladybug said as she covered the side of her face that Chloe could see with her hand. Chloe smiled.

“With or without makeup?”

“Both ways. Just go easier on the eyeshadow.”

“I usually do what I want, but I’ll listen to you.”

“Good.” Ladybug couldn’t stop blushing, and she didn’t know why. She didn’t know why she was being made a puddle of embarrassment in front of Chloe Bourgeois like she’d usually be in front of Adrien. There was something ringing on the side of her brain, but she ignored it as much as she could. She didn’t want to face that at the moment.

Chloe scooted closer to the center of the bed,” Come to the center of the bed, I don’t want to fall off.” Ladybug hesitated a bit but did as she was told and rolled over. Chloe got up on all fours and crawled over Ladybug’s body. She had her knees resting on each side of Ladybug, and her hands were on opposite sides of her hero’s head.

“W-What are you doing,” Ladybug gulped. She could tackle Chloe right this instance. She could push her off, tell her to move, she could take her leave and never return. But Ladybug stayed really still. Something about having Chloe slightly sit on the area below her abdomen felt… nice.

Chloe leaned in close to Ladybug’s masked face. She lifted up both of her hands and put all of her weight on her knees making her press harder into Ladybug. Ladybug was biting the side of her cheek at this point. Chloe touched Ladybug’s face and ran fingers up and down her cheeks and forehead.

“As I suspected,” Chloe said as she rested on of her hands on the girl’s cheek and had the other go back to the side of Ladybug’s head,” you don’t wear makeup. You’re just naturally gorgeous.” Chloe removed herself from that position and laid down next to Ladybug who was still blushing like mad and staring at the ceiling.

_How can you just say things like this?!_

“Y-You never know. I could be hideous behind the mask.”

“Doubt it,” Chloe laughed. She was laughing for many reasons, and one of them was because the thought of having Ladybug weak under her brought her joy. Not because she was plotting something evil or anything along those lines, but she realized that Ladybug wasn’t always going to be an asshole.

“I have to go, Chloe,” Ladybug said as she rolled over and got off the bed. Chloe sat up and went to the end of the bed.

“Do I get a goodbye kiss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't revise. Point out any grammar errors that have bothered you if you wish. I won't get mad.


	3. She's Afraid

_“Do I get a goodbye kiss?”_

“NO!” Ladybug yelled quickly. Chloe laughed as the hero almost turned the same shade of red from her outfit. Ladybug’s heart was beating really fast, and it felt so wrong. But what felt wrong? “I-I gotta go, Ch-Chloe. Bye.”

“Bye, Ladylove,” Chloe said and waved her fingers at her. Ladybug blinked before rushing out of the room. Chloe crawled over to the center of her bed and positioned herself under the soft covers. She breathed in and smiled. The covers were starting to get Ladybug’s scent.

* * *

Several days had passed, and Marinette had only seen Chloe in school because she had to. She actually felt better missing school to go fight an akuma than she did having to be in the same room as her. She could not keep her eyes off Chloe, and she knew that if she wore her Ladybug getup, Chloe would be the same way. Chloe was wearing less makeup, and she was starting to like her a whole lot more since she bothered her much less when she was Marinette. Her hair was getting longer, and she changed her perfume to something she liked much more. It reminded her of vanilla and honey, and the scent would make her heart beat fast. Marinette would catch herself staring at the “wrong” blond and would bite her lip. Class was torture. It was Friday, so she would be able to relax and enjoy being Chloe free. Maybe.

Tikki seemed to never stop asking her when she was going to go check up on Chloe again. Frankly, Marinette didn’t want to go as much as she wanted to go. When the final bell rang, Marinette waited for Alya out in the hallway. She kept her eyes on her classmates who were all walking out. Adrien walked out and smiled at her, and she managed to smile and wave back without making a fool out of herself for once. Adrien and Nino then continued to walk away, and she watched them disappear around the corner. When her eyes went back to the door, she was greeted with a set of familiar blue eyes that could make it seem as if a bucket of cold water was dumped on her heart. Chloe just scoffed and walked away with Sabrina behind her, making Marinette’s heart feel heavy for some reason. Alya finally walked out and gave Marinette a smile that she had to return to avoid questions.

On their way to Marinette’s house, Alya kept talking about many different things that Marinette could barely register. She’d usually pay attention because Alya was always very close to finding out her identity, but her mind kept thinking about how different Chloe’s eyes seem when they’re looking at Ladybug.

“So I’m starting to really get solid evidence that Chat Noir and Ladybug are totally dating,” Alya said, getting her best friend’s attention. “I mean, they both go out on night patrols pretty much every night. It’s probably an excuse to be with each other.” Alya gasped and put her hands over her heart,” Oh no, what if they can’t be together in their civilian forms so they have to keep hiding who they really are to the one they love.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re also hiding their identities from other people, and that they’re too scared to tell anybody,” Marinette said.

“Scared? Marinette! If I was Ladybug, I’d tell you in a heartbeat. I mean, I can’t imagine how hard it is keeping a secret that big from your best friend and the people you love.”

“But you’re not,” Marinette told her and stopped walking. Alya took two more steps before turning around to look at her best friend who was staring at her shoes. Marinette focused on this dirt smudge on the corner that she couldn’t get off. Chloe had stepped on it once before. She instantly regretted opening her mouth, and she just wanted to think about that dirt smudge and Chloe. Alya was quiet for a few seconds before she realized Marinette wasn’t going to say anything anymore

“Yeah, Marinette,” Alya said,” I’m not the person who saves Paris all the time. But people look up to her as Ladybug. I’m just trying to give credit to the person who’s behind the mask.”

“Maybe she doesn’t want credit. She’s content knowing she’s done her job and that she’s loved as Ladybug.”

“Maybe she’s just scared that people are going to love Ladybug more than they’ll ever love the real her,” Alya said, causing Marinette to look up and stare right into her eyes. Alya frowned and turned around to keep walking towards Marinette’s house. Marinette followed.

The walk to her house was silent the entire way there, and Marinette didn’t know if she should apologize. She just didn’t know what she was apologizing for anymore. When they reached Marinette’s room, Alya just hugged Marinette.

At that moment, Marinette started to cry, and she knew exactly why.

* * *

 

Chloe’s father would be arriving soon, and she was somewhat happy. Her father was the only company she had in the household even though he stopped treating her like he used to. Ladybug hadn’t gone to check up on her since that one night, and Chloe grew more upset by the day. She was lonely and not even all the unlimited credit cards in the world could console her. She had so much clothes on the way to her house, but it didn’t matter if Ladybug wasn’t on her way to her room.

Chloe was sitting on her bed in her bathrobe. Her hair was wet, and she was hugging her knees. She was staring into a picture frame that had a crack on it. It obstructed the view of her dear mother’s face. She started to cry softly. The crack wasn’t there the night before, and she didn’t know how it happened. But it was her fault. It was her fault she couldn’t see her mother.

Chloe jumped a little as her door suddenly opened. She panicked as she saw her father walk in. She tried to quickly wipe away her tears and cover the framed photo with one of her pillows, but she wasn’t quick enough.

“Why are you crying?” he asked in monotone voice. He hadn’t been the same loving father lately, and she didn’t know who she was answering anymore. So she didn’t answer. He rolled his eyes and picked up the pillow that was clearly out of place in the middle of her bed. He tossed it directly to her when he saw the photo of Chloe’s mother. Chloe shielded her face with her arms, and the pillow went off to the side. Her dad looked furious and disappointed. She wanted to cry even more now.

“It’s broken,” she whimpered, finally answering the question. Her dad got the photo frame and threw it against the wall, causing Chloe to scream. “Dad!”

“I told you to stop looking at things like this from the past and getting like this. Get over it. Your mother didn’t want you anymore. Let. It. Go!” he yelled at Chloe who was now covering her ears.

She started sobbing and breathing in broken patterns and asking,” Why?” over and over again. Her dad just watched her break down as she rocked back and forth, trying to control her breathing.

“Nobody bothers fixing anything that’s broken,” he said as he started walking out. Before he closed her door, he said,” Everyone just gets something new to replace it or learns how to live without it.” He slammed the door shut loudly.

Chloe wanted to ask her father why he never learned how to live, but she instead started to cry like she always did. She never looked for the truth, and she knew exactly away.

* * *

 

“Be careful,” Chloe said in a dry and morose voice,” there’s glass all over the floor.” She was laying down at the foot of her bed, horizontally. Her head was no longer facing the ceiling, but facing Ladybug. She hadn’t moved from her bed. She was too tired to collect the photo of her dead family, and the maids could clean up the glass the next day.

“What happened?” Ladybug asked as she approached the foot of the bed where Chloe was lying down.

“You don’t c-care,” Chloe softly said before she started shaking and crying softly again. Ladybug felt as if someone was getting her heart and tearing it into millions of pieces. A few months back, this would probably give Marinette a lot of pleasure to see. But now, she was horrified as she saw one of the most powerful teenage girls she knew become a sad and broken riverboat of tears.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this,” Ladybug got down on her knees and placed her hand on the side of Chloe’s face,” if I didn’t care, I wouldn’t be here.”

“I think I hate my dad now,” Chloe whispered. Her hand reached over to cover Ladybug’s hand, and she moved it towards her lips. She pressed a very light kiss on the hero’s hand, causing them both to blush.

“Did he do this?” Ladybug asked, trying to ignore Chloe’s action. Chloe nodded slightly. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I should have come sooner.”

“It was around 7,” Chloe told her,” it’s fine.” Ladybug stared at Chloe’s puffy face. The room was very dim, but you could see how broken Chloe was. She was pale, but her nose and cheeks were red. Her eyes weren’t the ones she was used to seeing as Ladybug.

“Let me tuck you in,” Ladybug said, not exactly registering the words before they came out of her mouth. Chloe gave a weak smile and nod before moving to the headboard. Ladybug walked to the side and tried to cover Chloe, who reached out to grab hand that had the corner of her blanket.

“Lay with me. I’m afraid.”

“…Okay,” Ladybug said, instead of saying the truth: _So am I._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in months, and it's 2:19AM, and I'm going to be up at 4:40AM. So I started writing around 12, and I realized that if I didn't finish now, I was going to delay it more. My brain is a little off right now, but I'll probably edit later. I don't really like the Mr. B scene, so I might change it more. Also, I'm not sure if I should tag this with abuse? Thanks to all those that comment and leave kudos. Y'all are sweethearts <3


	4. Mixed

 

Chloe was hugging Ladybug, and she was sleeping. Ladybug didn’t want to hug her back. She kept telling herself not to hug her back and to just scoot away. She didn’t want to hug her back and have to smell her expensive shampoo and become intoxicated. Chloe was literally human poison, and she was hugging her as if she would break.

Ladybug was running her fingers through Chloe’s hair and occasionally twirling it around her finger. It was one in the morning, and she could not sleep. It took her a while to start admitting that maybe she didn’t come to Chloe for a week because the idea of kissing a girl scared her. The idea of her liking the girl that she’s hated for years freaked her out. Chloe hated Marinette, but she loved Ladybug. Marinette wasn’t Ladybug. She was frankly tired of liking people who wouldn’t like her back, and she was not ready for the idea of having to tell people she had a girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

She sighed as she thought about that word. Chloe would be her girlfriend. Marinette would be Chloe’s girlfriend.

But she couldn’t be.

Marinette couldn’t ignore the person Chloe was to everyone else except Ladybug. When the spots were on, the flame was down. But when they weren’t, Chloe was a full on forest fire and a force of nature nobody could mess with. She looked at the sleeping girl and groaned. She was so beautiful when she had no makeup, it ticked her off. She hated that out of all the girls in the world, it was Chloe that made her realize that she could have these type of feelings for other girls.

Ladybug didn’t even know if Chloe also liked girls or if she was just clingy and admired Ladybug a whole lot. Everything about this frustrated her, and she didn’t know who to tell. She didn’t know anybody who would be okay with her liking girls because nobody simply made a comment about it. Her parents might support her. Her friends might. But she didn’t know who would.

She made herself even more frustrated as she thought about why she was even thinking about all of this. She suddenly had more appreciation to the days where Adrien Agreste was the only colored eyed blonde on her mind, and it was socially acceptable.

Ladybug looked down at Chloe once again before deciding to leave. She slowly made her way out of bed before taking off home.

When she arrived, the spots came off and she lied down in her bed. Tikki followed her, and she had a big smile on her face.

“You like her, don’t cha?” Tikki teased her.

“I don’t like girls, Tikki,” Marinette rolled her eyes. Except she was rolling her eyes at herself because she was clearly lying about the entire situation.

“If you say so, Marinette. Nobody is going to judge you here.”

“They’ll judge whoever has fallen for a shark like Chloe.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because, Tikki. I’ve judged every boy who has confessed their love to Chloe. I’m not going to judge myself because I don’t like her.”

“You keep going back for a reason. You’re being way nicer to her for a reason.”

“I guess we’re just… becoming friends.”

“Friends that cuddle in each other’s bed until one in the morning,” Tikki laughed.

“Oh shush, Tikki,” Marinette said and threw her Lady Wi-Fi doll at her. She then got an idea that would have to wait until the next morning.

* * *

“I’m Marinette, and I like to make dolls of the girl I totally don’t have a crush on,” Tikki teased her as Marinette finished sowing on the arm of her new Anti Bug doll.

“Be quiet, it’s for her,” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“It’s just an excuse to her.”

“You know, Tikki. You’re being more of a jerk suddenly,” Marinette said and glared at her.

“I’m just being more honest,” Tikki giggled. Marinette smiled at Tikki. She loved her so much, she could never be angry at her. Marinette’s phone beeped. It was Alya asking if she wanted to hang out with her, Nino, and Adrien at the movies. Marinette stared at the text message for a while.

“Should I go, Tikki?”

“Do you want to?”

“I kind of do.”

“Why are you hesitating then? Months ago you would’ve replied in a heartbeat.”

“I’m not sure.”

“It wouldn’t be cheating on Chloe,” Tikki smirked. Marinette shot her a dirty look and replied to the text message right after. She had to get ready by 6.

Alya went over to Marinette’s house to finish doing her makeup there, so they could arrive together.

“What’s wrong, Mari?” Alya asked her as she finished putting on lip gloss. “You don’t seem so excited about the fact that you’ll be hanging out with Adrien soon. I’ll be sure to try to sit the two of you together.”

“Alya,” Marinette told her from her bed,” I think I’m over Adrien.”

“What?” Alya stopped to stare at Marinette with a blank face.

“I think I’d rather just be friends with him, you know?” Marinette said. Alya gave her the same blank expression for a few more seconds until it went into a smile.

“Yeah, I get you. What happened? Did you get tired of chasing someone who kept running?”

“No, it’s-,” Marinette was interrupted by Alya gasping.

“It’s someone else!” Alya stood up and pointed her finger at Marinette. “Marinette! You like someone else, and you haven’t told me!” Images of Chloe sleeping flashed before Marinette’s eyes.

“W-What? So-someone else? You’re crazy, Alya. Girl, you’re crazy,” Marinette stuttered,” Alya, you’re crazy. So crazy.” Alya raised her eyebrow at Marinette and crossed her arms.

“Okay, _girl_. You don’t have to tell me who it is until you’re ready.” Which would be never because she didn’t like anybody else.

“Okay, soun-“

“BUT!” Alya screamed, making Marinette jump. “If I find out and guess it, you have to admit to it, no lying. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, Alya, we have a deal,” Marinette smiled. She didn’t like anyone, though, so she’d be fine. Right?

When they met up the boys at the movie theatre, it was great. Marinette didn’t sit next to Adrien, and she wasn’t upset about it at all. She just ate her popcorn and enjoyed the time she was having with her friends. She wished she could have had enjoyed moments in the past like this the way she was doing it at the moment. Her face wasn’t flushed, and her heart wasn’t going in weird patterns just by being in the same room as Adrien. It was nice, and she felt good about the world for the two hours. Nearing the end of the movie, Marinette couldn’t hold her bladder anymore, and she walked quickly to the restroom.

When she exited the stall and started to wash her hands, she looked up at the mirror and saw a familiar person applying lip gloss.

“Ew, Marinette,” Chloe rolled her eyes,” what are you doing here?”

“It’s the movie theatres, Chloe,” Marinette sighed,” what else would I be doing here.”

“Being a nuisance for me and the rest of the world, like always,” Chloe said, smacking her lips and closing her gloss. Marinette got the usual ticked off feeling she’d get from being around Chloe, only now, that feeling was mixed with disappointment. She forgot what a crappy person Chloe could be.

“I can’t stand you, Chloe,” Marinette said in a low tone. Her fists were clenched, and she now had a knot in her throat. Chloe smiled at the reaction, flipped her hair, and walked out of the restroom. When the door closed, Marinette took a deep breath and held onto the sink. She looked in the mirror only to realize that her eyes were red. “No, Marinette,” she whispered,” not for her.”

* * *

Ladybug arrived at Chloe’s balcony at 10PM, only to find her sitting outside in a silk bathrobe.

“Can I leave?” Ladybug asked her immediately, making Chloe frown almost as quickly as she had smiled when she saw her. Ladybug had a frown on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ladybug said,” I’m just wondering if I can leave already. You seem to be fine.” She had a cold tone, and Ladybug could tell it was upsetting Chloe. She didn’t care… that much.

“Why are you so bitter tonight?” Chloe asked, raising her eyebrow. “You’re the one that left without leaving a note.”

“Since when do I leave notes?”

“Well,” Chloe said and pursed her lips,” you can start.”

“Look, Chloe,” Ladybug said,” I have no obligations here. I don’t ever have to come back unless an aku-“

“Then why are you here?” Chloe said coldly. She immediately regretted it when she saw that Ladybug was angry.

“I’m not going to say anything, Chloe. I’m not going to be an asshole that doesn’t care about people’s feelings, like you.” Chloe’s eyes widened. Marinette looked at her one more time before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't revise. Honestly, most of Ladybug's feelings at the beginning of the chapter were mine when I realized I liked girls lol. I was a hot mess.


	5. Heartbeats

“I’m never ever ever ever _ever_ going to see her again, Tikki,” Marinette screamed under her blankets. She had just gotten home from hanging out with Alya and the gang, and she was still upset after her encounter with Chloe in the restroom.

Tikki flew about the bed, “What about in school? What if she gets someone akumatized and you have to go question her?”

Marinette poked her head out from under her blankets and said, “I can ignore her at school, no problem. As for Ladybug issues, Chat Noir can save that bit-“

“Marinette!” Tikki interrupted her.

Marinette groaned and ran her hands down her face, “I’m sorry, Tikki. I’m just so upset. She usually leaves me alone at school now, so I forgot how much of a wicked person she can be.”

“Don’t get upset, Marinette,” Tikki frowned.

“I can’t help it, Tikki,” Marinette told her quietly. “She… she means a lot to me now.” Tikki sighed and went to lay down next to Marinette’s head.

“Go see her.”

So she did. Marinette transformed into Ladybug to go find Chloe. It was around 10:30, and she had told her parents she was going to sleep, so they wouldn’t check up on her. She made her way around Paris’ buildings until reaching the familiar hotel. She went straight to Chloe’s balcony and found that her lights were still on. She didn’t bother to knock and just walked inside. Chloe was sitting on her bed with her laptop in front of her. She was wearing nothing but a huge oversized t-shirt and what Marinette really hoped were short shorts. Marinette hated Chloe’s legs and by hated, she hated that she found them attractive. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had no makeup on. Chloe looked up from the makeup tutorial video she was watching and smiled at Ladybug. It only took her a second to realize Ladybug wasn’t happy.

Sure, Ladybug was never a ball of sunshine when she saw her or checked up on her. But she could tell Ladybug was upset, and she was scared she was upset with her.

“Hi, Ladybug,” Chloe greeted her.

“How was your day?” Ladybug asked her as she walked towards her bed. Chloe closed her laptop and stood up to put it on her drawer.

“It’s actually been a really good day, I’m not going to lie.”

“It’s a good day when you torment people?” Ladybug asked her. Chloe froze in front of her drawer.

Chloe stuttered, “W-What do you mean, Ladybug?” She turned around and saw that Ladybug was sitting down in the middle of her bed. She was looked directly at her, and she looked unhappy. “Did I get someone akumatized again?”

“No. But… a friend told me you were disrespectful to them.” Ladybug was trying really hard not break and tell her everything.

“I don’t remember,” Chloe told her and held her head up high. She didn’t know who it possibly could have been. There was that boy on the bike that morning, the ticket vendor at the theaters, Marinette, Sabrina, Kim, and a few others.  Someone was telling Ladybug things about her, and it was making her look bad. She didn’t feel good about it.

“Chloe,” Ladybug rolled her eyes, “you remember.” Chloe stayed quiet and looked down at her feet. She didn’t want to spend the night with Ladybug if all she was going to do was scold her for being the person she was raised to be. “Come here,” Ladybug said causing Chloe to look straight into her eyes. She looked angry at the moment.

“Are you going to yell at me?” Chloe asked her. Ladybug felt her heart sink. Chloe didn’t care about what others thought of her. But she knew that if her father or Ladybug told her something, it’d probably break her. Chloe was a hard fix, and she didn’t know why.

“No,” Ladybug shook her head. Chloe slowly walked over to the bed and when she reached it, she jumped on Ladybug. Ladybug's eyes were wide open as Chloe knocked her down. She hated the fact that she was stronger, but it was always Chloe that would pin her down. But she did not hate the fact that Chloe’s face was really close to hers. Chloe stared into Ladybug’s eyes for a few seconds before she shifted and rested her head on the hero’s chest.

“I’m good, Ladybug,” Chloe whispered. Ladybug was frozen, and she was just staring up at the ceiling. Chloe voice cracked, “I swear, I’m good.” Ladybug wrapped her arms around Chloe and one of her hands traced random patterns on her back. Chloe’s neck was turned so she had her ear on Ladybug’s chest and all that flooded her mind was the noise of Ladybug’s heartbeat.

“You can be better,” Ladybug told her. Chloe frowned and rolled off of Ladybug so that they were both lying down next to each other and facing the ceiling. Ladybug found herself reaching for Chloe’s hand, and she grabbed it. Chloe didn’t complain and interlaced their fingers.

“I don’t know if I can,” Chloe told her, “I’m this way already. I’m not bad. I don’t think I am.”

“I didn’t say you were bad, Chloe,” Ladybug sighed. “But I do know you can be nicer because you’re nicer to me than you are to other people.” Chloe rolled on her side to stare at Ladybug who almost immediately did the same thing. They were still holding hands, and their faces were so close to where they could feel each other breathe.

“But you know why I’m nicer to you, Ladybug,” Chloe smiled at her, “we’re actually friends.” Ladybug didn’t know how to react to that last statement. The Marinette inside her wanted to both laugh and kiss her even though friends didn’t kiss.

It was that moment when she saw the blue in Chloe’s eyes weren’t always ice that she realized she liked girls, and there was no going back on Chloe.

“We’re friends right?” Chloe asked her with a frown.

“Yeah,” Ladybug said making Chloe’s face light up.

“But a quick question, Ladybug,” Chloe said inching closer to her. Their noses were touching, and Marinette’s heart was beating a mile a minute at this point. Both of their faces were hot, and Chloe had been dying for this opportunity for days already.

“Y-yeah?” Ladybug whispered. Her lips were shaking, and she felt like her heart was going pop out her chest.

“Can friends,” Chloe started before she lightly pressed her lips against Ladybug’s and then pulled away to say, “do this?”

“Most definitely,” Ladybug replied before kissing Chloe herself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I wanted to leave it there because I can and so you guys think they're going to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not complete.


End file.
